1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanner and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image scanner scanning image information of a sheet on which an image is formed has conventionally been used as a scanner or the like for input to a copy machine, a facsimile or a computer. Such an image scanner causes a light source disposed at a transport path of a sheet to irradiate the sheet with light, causes an image sensor to receive reflected light reflected from the sheet, and thereby scans an image on the sheet.